Pirates of the Caribbean: The Age of the Stars
by Tsukasa007
Summary: After Will returns ten years later Elizabeth Jack and Will are all frozen in time by Calypso. 5000 years later in the time of Treasure Planet they're unfrozen by their descendants William Turner and his daughter Kasan and now they must save the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean : The Age of the Stars

Once Will returns 10 years after serving on the Dutchman to Elizabeth and Jack all three of them are frozen in time by Calypso as they are needed in the future. 5000 years later in the time of Treasure Planet (I don't own it) after the Earth has been destroyed Jack , Will and Elizabeth are unfrozen by the Turner descendants and together all must embark on a journey that may decide the very future of the galaxy.

Chapter 1

Elizabeth was waiting patiently on the cliff side of the island that she called home with her son standing beside her waiting for her beloved Will to come home. It had now been ten years to the day that he had left and she was anxious to see him again after all this time. Jack Sparrow came down the hill and stood beside Elizabeth and William the third and watched the horizon as the green flash momentarily blazed across the sky and then vanished and surely enough in the distance was the Flying Dutchman heading for the island reflected by the early light of the sunrise. Elizabeth back and young William headed down to the shore and found that Will was waiting for them. Elizabeth came running towards Will and embraced him for the first time in ten years. Young William met his father for the first time and Jack came to greet his old friend.

After a welcoming and cheery reunion Calypso suddenly appeared to them in her human form of Tia Dalma. The four companions stood there and waited for her to speak.

"William Turner, you have served me well these past ten years and in return I release you from your service" said Calypso.

Will's wide grin turned into a yelp of pain as his chest lurched. Within a few minutes of agony Will was sprawled on the floor with Elizabeth over him and sure enough she could hear his strong heartbeat coming from his chest. Elizabeth looked back at Tia Dalma with a grateful look on her face but Tia Dalma had not finished yet.

"Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Turner and William Turner, I am afraid that you can no longer stay here in this time," said Calypso.

Will looked questioningly at Calypso and replied "Why not? What is going to happen"?

"I will freeze you, your wife and Jack in time. I have called Captain Barbossa on the Black Pearl and him along with the whole crew are willing to take care of your son. You are needed in the future, more then you know," said Calypso.

Not wanting to argue with her Will and Elizabeth farewelled their son for the last time and surely enough The Black Pearl came not far from where they were. Captain Barbossa came down from the Pearl and smiled at Elizabeth and Will.

"You can be assured that the lad will be safe with me. I'll raise him well," said Barbossa.

With that Calypso took Jack, Elizabeth and Will down to an underground cavern that contained 3 narrow but deep pools in the middle Elizabeth, Jack and Will doing as instructed lowered themselves into the water and went below. Calypso then using her powers turned the water into ice, freezing the three of them and protecting them from the weathering storm of time. Calypso left the cavern knowing that the three companions would not awaken for the next 5000 years and then they would wake up to a world entirely different from their own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(This may seem strange to you but I made the descendant of Beckett a good guy)

5000 years later

In the eons of space and across the Kahntun nebula floated the galactic naval ship the RLS Leviathan. On the deck of the large ship Captain Arthur Beckett looked over his ship as he steered the helm he nodded to his first mates William Turner the 3064th and James Norrington the 2958th. All had been friends since childhood and had remained so ever since. Their home was the planetary system known as the Carrabis and they came from the planet known as Royaleus. They had been on their current patrol of the surrounding systems for five months looking for any pirates that served as a threat to merchant ships transporting various goods such as plasma, archeon and vilium. First mate William more commonly known as Liam went down to the dormitories and punched in the key code opening up the first one on the left. He silently walked to the lower panel bunk at the front of the room and knelt down by the sleeping figure. He looked down on a young woman at the age if twenty with long wild brown hair. He gently shook her. The woman moaned and opened her eyes revealing her dark brown eyes. Liam smiled down at her and caressed her face.

"Time to get up Kasan, we have a long day ahead of us" said Liam.

"As always" replied Kasan.

Kasan Turner groggily pushed herself up and frowned slightly "Do you think you could tighten the bolt on my arm for me, I haven't been able to fasten it properly since our last fight with pirates and I can't reach it".

Liam knelt down by her bedside and took out from a near by drawer panel a spanner looking instrument. While he set the spanner to the right size Kasan took off her shirt with her singlet underneath revealing a mechanical arm that took up the whole left arm and shoulder. Kasan turned around as her father tightened a small bolt in her artificial bicep. He didn't like doing this since it was a constant reminder of how she had received the mechanical replacement in the first place. Once he had finished Kasan put her white shirt back on and then put her black t-shirt over the top. Liam smiled at her and left the room to wake other crewmates. Kasan got up and changed from her pyjama pants into her loose black denim ones and put on her long black jacket that indicated her rank on the ship as officer. She then placed on her heavy boots and walked over to the sleeping figure on the panel bunk above her. She pinched the man's nose and then he started to cough and woke up quickly. He saw Kasan and gave her an evil grin.

"I've asked you a thousand times to stop doing that please," said the young man.

"Honestly Rowan, it's the only was I can possibly wake you up. You could sleep through a thousand cannon blasts," replied Kasan.

Rowan Norrington had known Kasan for as long as he could remember from when they were young kids playing at the local park in Port Bristol or racing each other on their solar sailors as teenagers across the junkyard in Wyler Gorge. Rowan also had his younger sister Emily who was twelve years old but she slept in their father's quarters and worked on board as a cabin girl. He also was twenty and was also the rank of officer on the ship like Kasan. Kasan stared shaking the other crewmates in their dorm awake and told them it was time to get ready to make way. Kasan jogged up the stairs to the deck where she looked out to the bright red of the nebula and breathed in the soft air of space. She turned to look up at the helmsman, a Datharian known as Whistler. He was a very tall and broad muscled creature that resembled something like a feline. He had pale yellow eyes with dark brown fur and jet-black hair on his large head.

"Steady as she goes Whistler, keep her as straight as you can until the sails are put up" said Kasan.

"Aye, officer Turner" he replied.

Whistler went out across the deck and climbed up the nearby rope ladder to help the crew lower the sails for another day of patrolling. Captain Beckett looked over his orderly yet casual ship with a small grin and gave the command for full speed ahead. Kasan ran to the front of the ship and jumped up on the forward bow plank and whooped as the ship went faster. Rowan joined her as the mighty ship rode the nebula clouds like waves and spotted on the way a line of merchant ships they would rendezvous with to protect. No sooner had they seen the first ship but the second one was on fire with a large sailing frigate flanking it and waving a jolly roger on its mast. Kasan shouted the warning of the impending battle to the rest of the crew and all prepared for the onward onslaught. Kasan and Rowan ran back up to the helm level of the ship to their captain.

"Officer's Norrington and Turner, do a manual run to the ship's cargo section, break in and shut down their engines so they have no where to run" said Beckett.

"Aye captain" replied Kasan and Rowan in unison as they ran started to make their way down to go through the lower levels of the ship and make their way to the docking bay.

Kasan and Rowan grabbed two separate surfboard like contraptions with a single packed sail on each one. Kasan opened the dock door with the nearby leaver and with a jump both officers went hurtling down into the black space below them but they then flattened their heel on the accelerators and the solar surfers sails raised and they blasted off like shooting stars across a night sky. Both officers descended below the nebula clouds so that the pirates didn't have a chance of seeing them. They descended to the lower left side of the sailing frigate and they got close enough to it to touch it. Kasan's mechanical arm quickly clicked and whirred as her hand and forearm turner into an oxyacetylene blaster. As Rowan waited next to her Kasan blasted her way through the thick hull the battle above them began to take place as sailors from the Leviathan were battling the pirates from the sailing frigate.

Kasan kicked down the chunk of metal from the side of the hull and both her and Rowan slowly slipped into the lower cargo deck of the ship. They placed their still operating solar surfers against the wall of the lower floor and made their way to the central controls of the sailing frigate. Kasan found them and began typing in commands to the ship's computer. On the small monitor it said that emergency shut down was initiated and to her left a panel slid open revealing a small lever. Rowan pulled it down and the monitor stated that the engine has successfully shut down. Suddenly the companions heard footsteps coming down the stairs to the lower cargo deck. Both of them waited for their chance and when the pirates got close enough Rowan started shooting his plasma pistol at them Kasan's arm once again whirred and clicked and her lower arm turner into a small chain gun that she flattened down the remaining pirates with.

Both her and Rowan made their way up to the deck of the sailing frigate and joined in the battle. After another hour the remaining pirates had surrendered and had been tossed in the brig of the Leviathan. Having caught the sailing frigate Rowan helped Kasan repair the entrance they had made into the cargo deck and gave it to the merchants to use for the ship that they had lost so they could carry it's remaining supplies that needed to reach their destination. As Kasan and Rowan wandered through the lower cargo deck of the sailing frigate they found something interesting amongst the rest of the cargo. Within a circle of medium sized crates they found three capsules. Knowing what they were Kasan and Rowan examined them and decided to get the information they needed from the small monitor device on the capsule. These capsules were old cryogenic freezing technology that was at least three centuries old.

Kasan checked the stasis of the capsule on the left. As she typed in on the small keypad on the capsule a voice came through the monitor.

"Subject breathing patterns confirmed. Subject is still alive. Subject Species Homo Sapien. Vitals are stable. Subject has remained in stasis for 5000 years" said the voice.

Kasan and Rowan looked at each other in utter disbelief. They did the same for the other two capsules and both monitors had the same reply.

"How is this possible, Earth was destroyed 4000 years ago?" said Rowan.

"I don't know. I'll see if I can open the face panel. The technology is three hundred years old. There's a possibility that the computer may have mixed up the race of the organisms in there" Kasan replied as she typed something else into the first capsule.

Suddenly the porthole at the top of the capsule opened and both Kasan and Rowan peered through it to find a female human face looking back at them. By her appearance she looked about 30 years old and by what Kasan could make out the woman's hair was dark blonde and she had tanned skin. Kasan and Rowan both ran to the deck as fats as they could and told Liam, James and Arthur about the discovery they had made in the lower cargo level. Arthur ordered the immediate transfer of the three capsules from the sailing frigate to the Leviathan for further research and investigation. All five of the companions further studied the capsules and what was inside of them.

In order to maybe find out who they were they used the in built DNA scanner in the capsule that also contained an extensive encyclopaedia of all the knowledge that mankind had taken with it from Earth after it was destroyed. With her father's aid Kasan typed in for DNA identification and what happened next shocked all of them. The same voice from the monitor as before began reciting the information to them.

"Subject in stasis. Identified as William Turner the Second. Born in the year 1771, disappeared 1801. Was fabled captain of the Flying Dutchman. DNA matches with current living relatives William John Matthew Turner 3064th and Kasan Elizabeth Turner" said the machine.

Kasan and Liam couldn't believe what they had just heard.

Kasan looked to her father "Is that meaning to say that all the family stories you used to tell me were true. About William Turner and the Flying Dutchman. His adventures with Jack Sparrow and his fiancée Elizabeth Swann".

"It's not possible. I thought they were just a bunch of stories by own father told for bedtime," replied Liam

"Well it seems that may not be far from the truth, listen to this" said James Norrington as the information from the second capsule was spoken from the small monitor.

"Subject in stasis. Identified as Elizabeth Turner. Born in the year 1771, disappeared 1801. Wife of William Turner the second and bearer of his son William Issac Turner the Third. Said to be the Pirate King around the same time that William Turner the Second became the fabled captain of the Flying Dutchman. DNA matches with current living relatives William John Matthew Turner 3064th and Kasan Elizabeth Turner".

Kasan and Liam were once again shocked at the news they had just received and looked to Arthur as he started the information transfer on the third and final capsule. The same voice from the monitor came on again.

"Subject in stasis. Identified as Jack Sparrow. Born 1746, disappeared 1801. Fabled captain of the Black Pearl and one of the most well known pirates in the history of the Caribbean from Earth. Adventured with William Turner the second and his wife Elizabeth Turner. Was godfather to their son William Issac Turner the Third. DNA matches cannot be found".

All five of the companions stared in shock at the three capsules as they took in the information that they had just received. Arthur decided to take them out of stasis at the least for they had been cryogenically frozen and asleep for 5000 years. As Liam James and Arthur discussed what was to happen once they returned back to the Carrabis, Kasan and Rowan began initiating the wake up sequence on the capsules. Within two hours the ice had melted and the thick doors off the capsules opened. Their floated the three sleeping figures of Will, Elizabeth and Jack. Kasan walked up to and knelt down by the capsule containing Elizabeth and gently shook her. Straight away Elizabeth woke up and bolted upright and ended up falling out of the capsule soaking wet and shaking after her 5000-year sleep. Once Elizabeth's eyes had adjusted to her surroundings she found herself facing a young woman that looked like the female version of her husband Will

"Are you alright?" said the woman with concern in her voice.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Where is my husband?" replied Elizabeth frantically.

"Shhhh, just relax, you've been asleep for 5000 years and you just need to calm down. My name is Kasan Turner and this man behind me is my father William Turner," said Kasan.

As Elizabeth began to calm down she looked at the woman who had said she was a Turner and looked at the man above her. He looked exactly like an older version of Will with shoulder length curly hair and deep brown eyes. Elizabeth for a moment couldn't believe what the girl was saying but she couldn't deny how much both of them looked like Will.

Just as Elizabeth was about to talk again Will burst up sputtering water out of his mouth with a young man supporting his weight and then two more men sat behind Jack as he burst up from his long sleep and woke up. After Will had calmed down he looked to Elizabeth and smiled at her and she smiled back and then he looked to the young woman who was supporting her weight and she nodded to him and he then saw the man kneeling behind her. The man looked exactly like and older version of himself and the younger woman greatly resembled the man but had the same kind of hair as Elizabeth, wavy and quite long. Rowan helped up Will, James and Arthur helped Jack and Kasan helped Elizabeth. After a few moments of recovery Will, Elizabeth and Jack told the five companions about what had happened to them and why and it was now time for Captain Beckett, the Norrington's and the Turner's turns to explain the world that now was. Kasan told them about the destruction of Earth by the hands of an unknown alien species and how ever since mankind had to make it's place in an entirely new world and a new way of life. She explained that the many alien species of their galaxy where able to breathe in space and over the past four thousand years humans with the help of many various types of alien technology were able to quickly evolve their lungs to a point where humans also could breathe in the atmosphere of space.

"So you are our descendants," asked Elizabeth still in disbelief.

"Believe me, we're having as much trouble figuring this out as you are" replied Kasan.

"Well then what were you sent her to do in the first place" asked Arthur.

Suddenly in the shadowy corner of the dark room came Calypso in the form of Tia Dalma. Kasan, Liam, Rowan, Arthur and James stared at the woman wondering who she was but were less cautious of her when Will, Elizabeth and Jack began to talk with her. Calypso had everyone sit down so she could tell them the purpose as to why she had frozen Will, Elizabeth and Jack for s long and why here and why now had they returned.

"Do any of you know about the Fountain of Youth" said Calypso.

"Yes. It was said to be somewhat of a holy spring that would grant immortality to anyone who drank it" replied Kasan.

Calypso smiled at Kasan "The child knows very much for one whom has never seen Earth".

Elizabeth, Will and Jack looked at Liam. Liam shrugged.

"The stories about the adventures that you had were passed down generation to generation through the Turner family, my father told and so I told Kasan," said Liam.

"You may continue child," Calypso said to Kasan.

"Well it was said to be found directly under the middle star in Orion the Hunter's belt. All I know is that no one could ever find it. They said it lied in the heavens where no one could find it" finished Kasan.

"Very good child. Now I will explain why I froze the three of you in time. Like the story says the Fountain of Youth is in the heavens" said Calypso.

"Yeah love, but back on our ground wouldn't heaven or the afterlife be World's End" said Jack.

"Many pirates assumed this and because of it many died while seeking the Fountain of Youth, and Jack Sparrow do you really think the Gods would be foolish enough to place the Fountain of Youth in a place where it could have so easily fallen into the wrong hands. No, the Fountain of Youth was never on the Earth. It was not found under the middle star of Orion's belt but on it" replied Calypso.

"Are you meaning to say that the middle star of Orion's belt isn't a star but a planet" said Rowan.

"That is exactly what I am saying boy. The planet was once the home of an extinct race known as the Khala, beings that were born in the very waters of the Fountain of Youth, these beings were said to be able to live forever but they abused this power and it killed them all." Replied Calypso.

"Wait a second. Earth was destroyed by an unknown alien race. It was said that some sort of weapon was launched from where Orion the Hunter is. Is it possible that they were the ones responsible for destroying Earth?" said Kasan.

"Yes they were. Thousands of years ago the Khala went to Earth to explore it and found men, a creature with primitive intelligence. Many Khala would never reveal the location of the waters of the Fountain of Youth but for those other Khala they told it to man and it became legend and it eventually came to be a pirate legend. Over thousands of years people eventually forgot it but when mankind became afraid of death they studied it and found out that the Fountain existed. Not wanting to share this power the Khala saw mankind as a threat to their lust for immortality and destroyed Earth to try and stop it. Many people did escape Earth and survive though. The Gods became angry that the Khala had abused the power they had been given and so the Gods destroyed them all and ever since then the holy waters have remained untainted for 4000 years. The reason why I did what I did is because these waters are under threat again. Under threat by a people more terrible then you can think of".

"And what people is that" asked Kasan.

"Pirates" replied Calypso.

Will, Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other in shock. How would ones like pirates be such a threat to the entire galaxy?

Seeing their shock Arthur began explaining more to them about the new world they had come to.

"The pirates of this time are very different from the pirates of your time. In your time at the least pirates had a sense of honour and lived by a sacred code, but now things have changed. There is no longer such thing as the brethren court, the pirate king or even the Flying Dutchman run by pirates that take souls to a better place. The pirates nowadays are cold-blooded killers. They will kill anything that gets in their way or kill it just for the pleasure of spilling blood. It's every man for himself in their world. Their greed is the worst of their traits. A captain will kill every one of his men on board just so he can get what he wants. It's no longer like your time where a pirate would take pleasure in sailing on the seas and having freedom, no, freedom to them is killing innocent people and watching them bleed until they die, freedom to them is hanging heads from the sail masts of their victims to strike fear into others hearts freedom to them means the death of something else and they relish as if it's the most precious thing in the galaxy. They bathe in the very blood of their victims. I can see perfectly why they are a threat to us with the knowledge of the Fountain of Youth"

Jack couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sure pirates back in his days were no good swines but to find that there were pirates who didn't follow a code and kill even their own crew and thinking that they saw this as freedom made even him sick to the core. Calypso then said her farewells and gave them the remaining information they needed and went back into the shadows from whence she came. After a long time of contemplating Arthur addressed everyone.

"At this moment in time our main plan of action is to finish our voyage and return to the Carrabis and deal with this threat with the navy behind us. I also think it is time that we showed our new guests our world and their new world".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Further in is a song segment. I'm Still Here from Treasure Planet soundtrack. I don't own Titan AE either.)

After the long conversation with Calypso about the Fountain of Youth, Arthur, James and Liam left it to Kasan and Rowan to show Jack, Will and Elizabeth around the ship and introduce them to their new world. The three companions couldn't believe what they were seeing as they stepped out of the captain's cabin and looked around at the ship they were on. First and foremost there were the very distinct creatures on board the Leviathan. Quite a few of the crewmembers were human of course but many others were also the many different alien species that were found on planets throughout the galaxy. Jack was particularly interested in Whistler the helmsman. The next big thing was the view of space. It seemed that Will, Elizabeth and Jack had a some point during their long sleep may have received some kind of inoculation as they could breathe in space just as well as all the others could. The three of them looked over the edge of the Leviathan and were even more shocked as they saw there was nothing underneath them, no water, the ship was flying in midair. From the start Kasan and Rowan began teaching the new ways of sailing. All three of them learnt quickly and began to settle in to their new lives.

One night five weeks later Elizabeth went down to the dormitories to find Kasan so she could give back her small tool kit and when she entered she saw something of Kasan that she hadn't before. Elizabeth stared in shock as she saw Kasan's mechanical arm. She had only seen her lower arm as a machine and thought she must have lost it during a fight but she never suspected that Kasan had lost her whole arm. Kasan turned around quickly noticing Elizabeth's presence and quickly put her shirt back on trying to make it look like that she hadn't seen anything.

"Oh, Elizabeth. I'm sorry I didn't notice you come in," said Kasan.

"It's alright Kasan. I was just returning this," replied Elizabeth.

"Thanks" said Kasan and getting fully dressed she awkwardly left the dormitory leaving Elizabeth to ponder about what she had seen.

Elizabeth decided to get some information about her new family members and went to Arthur for the answers. On the way Elizabeth spotted Will and decided to tell him of what she had seen.

"Elizabeth, I'm sure it's nothing horrible. Kasan obviously must have lost her arm in an accident. I'm sure that's all it is," said Will.

"I know Will but whenever I have asked Kasan about where her mother she always changes the subject and after that for a while she looks down at that arm of hers as if it was some kind of disease" replied Elizabeth.

"What's going on savvies?" said Jack as he came up behind the.

"I'm going to get some answers," replied Elizabeth.

"And I agree I think it's time you had them by now" said Liam as Elizabeth turned around in surprise to look on his gentle face.

"Follow Me," said Liam as he led them to the captain's cabin where Arthur was.

Liam opened the door and led the three of them through. He then went to Arthur and said that they wanted to know about what happened ten years before and what was done to make the Turner's suffer. Liam told Arthur to do it as he thought it pained him to much to relive the experience that he had in his mind ten years before and so he left the cabin to go back to his daily duties.

"Jack, Elizabeth, Will. I suggest that you take a seat. This is a long story," said Arthur as the three companion sat down in front of his large metal desk.

"I'm sure that you know by now that Liam's wife and Kasan's mother is no longer with us also Norrington's wife as well. I shall tell you about them and what happened. Liam's wife was a beautiful woman in body and especially in spirit. Her name was Alora. She was one of the best people that you could know. She was much like you Elizabeth, gentle, loyal and loving but when she needed to be she was very courageous and strong and would defend her family and friends until the death. One day ten years ago we were making a patrol voyage much like this one but a pirate captain known as Lysander Thrackan ambushed us and Norrington's wife was killed in the battle as well as some of the crew were abducted, Kasan, Liam and Alora with them. We searched for them for six months and almost gave up hope when one day we found a long boat headed towards the ship containing Liam and Kasan. When we got to them Liam got onto the ship looking like a completely different man from the one I had once knew. His face was streaked with blood and his eyes showed me a sorrow that I had never thought possible and in his arms he carried Kasan. The girl was half dead and was still bleeding quite heavily from where her left arm used to be despite Liam's efforts of trying to stop it with bandages. Once we returned to the Carrabis and got Kasan to a hospital where they replaced her arm Liam told me everything that happened. Once they had been taken to the pirate ship they were thrown into the brig and the pirates began to cruelly torture all of our former crew one by one. It wasn't long before they took out Alora and Kasan. Liam was taken also and was forced to watch as they tortured Alora with various inoculations and cut off pieces of Kasan's left arm one by one. Finally after days of torture he was finally able to make an escape carrying Kasan in his arms and with a weak Alora trailing behind them. The pirates noticed and they immediately got up and ran towards them to kill them as they got a longboat ready in the docking bay. Alora seeing them pushed Liam and Kasan into the longboat and all they could do was leave and watch as they saw Thrackan kill her with his bare hands. Both of them over the years have slowly healed but I know that there will always be a part of them that will never forgive and forget"

Elizabeth looked at Arthur in shock as tears streaked her face. How could someone treat another with such cruelty and find it pleasurable. Both Jack and Will had the same expression of disgust on their faces. After saying goodbye to Arthur all three of them left the cabin. Jack went off do see if he was needed anywhere leaving Will and Elizabeth to talk alone.

"I can't believe that they would make Kasan and Liam suffer like that. No wonder they never talk about Alora. Oh God William, why did we have to be sent here? I miss my son, I miss holding him in my arms again, and it makes it all the worse knowing that he's dead. Why are we even here" said Elizabeth.

"I know Elizabeth, but we need to accept the fact that we are no longer in the world we once knew. This is our world now and Liam and Kasan are our family now and as a family we need to help them through this. I am at least happy that the Turner line has survived for this long and now that we are here they need us and as Turners we will always stay together no matter what" replied Will.

Elizabeth smiled up at Will and they both kissed passionately.

"I think I'll go and talk to Kasan. She needs to let it out" said Elizabeth.

"Good idea. I'll talk with Liam and see how he is about the subject," replied Will as he went off to look for Liam.

Knowing where Kasan would be during her break Elizabeth went to the closest rope ladder and climbed up to the large crows nest where Kasan was. By this time Liam had told Kasan about what Arthur told her new family members and she was just talking time out to reflect on it for the first time in ten years. Elizabeth made her way around the crow's nest and found Kasan sitting there with tears on her face. Elizabeth sat down next to her and placed her arm over her shoulder for comfort.

"I know you may not think what I did was good but…."

"No, it's alright. By now I think you deserved to know what happened," said Kasan.

"Kasan, I understand what it's like to lose the ones you love. Maybe to the same extent of your suffering but I know how it feels" replied Elizabeth.

"How?" asked Kasan questioningly?

"Well, my mother died giving birth to me so I never knew her, my father was unjustly executed for not helping a bad man get what he wanted, and I nearly lost Will when we were battling against the East India Trading Company and even though he became the captain of the Flying Dutchman I could only see him once every ten years. He couldn't even watch his son grow up because of it," said Elizabeth.

Kasan smiled at Elizabeth understanding that she knew what she was going through.

"Will said to me and I agree with him that I have been living in the world that I once knew too much and that here and now is more important. I want you to know Kasan that I will always be here for you whenever you need me. We're family and we need to stick together. I think it's time that maybe you should try to let go of the past as well or it will haunt you for the rest of your life" said Elizabeth.

At that moment Kasan started to cry more openly and clinged tightly to Elizabeth as she comforted her. Elizabeth now knew that this was where she was supposed to be and that she was needed now with her new family.

Over the next few weeks the Turner's grew closer to each other and behaved like a real family would and the next few months just flew by until they would return to the Carrabis. Each day Kasan felt herself become freer.

I am a question to the world not an answer to be heard Or a moment that's held in your arms 

And what do you think you'd ever say

I won't listen anyway

You don't know me and I'll never be what you want

Me to be

Over the next few months of the voyage Kasan taught her newfound family of how to live in their new world and how to work the ship and what you're supposed to do in various chores such as taking of barnacles and tying down longboats in the docking bay.

And what do you think you'd understand 

I'm a boy, no, I'm a man

You can take me and throw me away

And how can you learn what's never shown

Yeah, you stand here on you own

They don't know me cause I'm not here

And I want a moment to be real

Wanna touch things I don't feel

Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change

They're the ones they stay the same

They don't know me but I'm still here

And you see the things they never see

All you wanted I can be

Now you know me

And I'm not afraid

And I wanna tell you who I am

Can you help me be a man?

They can't break me

As long as I know who I am

Kasan gradually learns more about herself and who she is since Will and Elizabeth have arrived and she has received support and help that she hasn't known for a long time. As they hit a nearby planet with an electric storm ring around it with large red clouds Jack, Will and Elizabeth prepare for their first manual flight out into space in a longboat with Kasan and Rowan on their solar surfers and they fly with a large group of wake angels nearby.

And I want a moment to be real 

Wanna touch things I don't feel

Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change

They're the ones, they stay the same

They can't see me, but I'm still here

Kasan races across the scarlet clouds of the planet's belt with Rowan and the others following and she flies with the wake angels gliding by her side and she suddenly decides to try something out and as she prepares she remembers back into her past.

They can't tell me who to be 

Cause I'm not what they see

While the world is still sleeping

While I keep on dreaming for me

And their words are just whispers and lies

That I'll never believe

Kasan remembers the day she lost her mother as her father is pushing her forward through the lower decks with her mother behind her frantically running for the docking bay. Her and her father are suddenly pushed in as her mother stands in the way of Thrackan and Kasan cries out and tries to reach out for her mother with her remaining arm as the longboat flies away from her.

And I wanna moment to be real 

Wanna touch things I don't fell

Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can they say I'll never change?

They're the ones, they stay the same

I'm the one now cause I'm still here

I'm the one, cause I'm still here

I'm still here

I'm still here

I'm still here

Kasan finally lets go and pushes the accelerator of her solar surfer and in a burst of speed rushes through the clouds in joy speeding and free falling with the wake angels right on her tail. Everyone whoops as she performs her amazing feat and rejoins the group as they continue to fly through the storm belt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Racing song is It's My Turn To Fly from Titan AE soundtrack)

It had now been 13 months since the Leviathan and her crew had left the Carrabis and finally they were on the last stretch of their patrol, as the protection of the trading route would fall under another ships protection meaning that the Leviathan and her crew could finally return home. Will, Elizabeth and Jack as much as they had come to love sailing the systems of space they longed to feel proper solid ground under their feet after spending 8 months on a ship. Will and Elizabeth would stay with Liam and Kasan in their home, which also served as the local black smith and mechanic business in Port Bristol. Liam wasn't only famous for being a noble sailor but also was famous for the great work that he did. Finally the day arrived and Kasan ran onto the deck and up to the railings and watched as the Leviathan came closer to her home planet of Royaleus. Within the morning the Leviathan docked at the naval shipyard and after explaining everything that had happened to the commodore of Royaleus all the crew members left the Leviathan and returned to their homes for a few weeks for soon they would be setting off to find the Fountain of Youth and stopping the threat that the pirates were towards the galaxy if they got their hands on the waters of immortality.

Kasan waved goodbye Rowan as James and Emily walked off to their home further down the street. Jack was following as he decided to stay with the Norrington's instead. The family finally came to a two storey building on the corner of the street and hanging from above the door was a sign that read Turner's Blacksmith. Will was pleased that finally someone in his bloodline finally owned a blacksmith of their own but in fact the Turner's had been the blacksmith's of Port Bristol for ten generations. As they walked inside Elizabeth and Will looked over the first floor and saw that it was a large workshop with the garage to the far left and the smithy to the far right. They followed Liam and Kasan up the stairs and were shown to a nice spare room with a large queen size bed and a few pieces of furniture that took up the corners. Will and Elizabeth decided to go out and walk through Port Bristol seeing how it was their new home and wanted to get to know the place. On the way down they spotted Kasan leaving the shop downstairs carrying with her a folded up solar sailor. Making sure she wasn't getting herself into any kind of trouble Will and Elizabeth followed her as she made her way to Rowan's house.

Kasan knocked on the door and just as soon as she had Rowan came out with is folded up solar sailor. Jack looked out the window of the Norrington house he spotted Elizabeth and Will in the park across the street. Jack left the house after Rowan had left and he went to the park and found that they were following Kasan and Rowan.

"Savvies, what on earth are you doing," said Jack.

"Just curious as to what they're up to" replied Will.

"You know they might not want to be disturbed," said Jack

"Well we left the house to find out something new about this place so I see no reason why we shouldn't be a little bit curious" replied Elizabeth as she started to follow Kasan and Rowan.

The three companions followed the two until they reached the outskirts of a large junk pile. Before them stood the enormous expanse of Wyler Gorge and below they saw Kasan and Rowan walk down what looked like a makeshift ramp. Jack, Elizabeth and Will followed them until they reached a platform made of different iron pieces welded together. As the three companions looked ahead they saw that various pieces of the junk had been shaped and built together to make some sort of racing track with everything from ramps and pits to free falling cliffs. As the three of them got closer they began to hear what exactly was going on.

"Okay, we now have the annual duo race of Wyler Gorge between the racing teams of the different ships of the Galactic Navy station on Royaleus. We welcome back to the races the five-time winner of the singles racing and her partner three-time winner of the death match rounds Rowan Norrington. They both won the title five years ago. Let's see if they can pull it off again. Please give it up" said the announcer.

To Elizabeth, Will and Jack's surprise there were quite a lot of people that had come to watch the race of the solar sailors

"Start to rev up your accelerators. Ready, set GO"

It's my turn to fly

I'm proving ground tonight

Try to be the best that I can

Grown to be a man

Only human can understand

I fill my lungs with fear and I exhale

Kasan and Rowan took off like bullets. Elizabeth, Jack and Will were amazed at their feats of daredevil acrobatics. They kept on watching at they flew through various obstacles and flew down a large free fall ramp.

It's my turn to fly

Father be with me tonight

I'm right on target (keep your dream alive)

It's my turn to fly

Gotta prove this tonight

The three companions couldn't believe how good the two young people were. The sport of sailor racing was so death defying and yet so graceful as they watched the partners Kasan and Rowan move and fly together as if they made a single falcon gliding on the wind.

Deep in 3043, the refugees survived

The whole of humanity lies in my hand

Give me the chance tonight

I'll prove to you what's in my eyes

Bring us to victory

Our dreams become reality.

Kasan and Rowan suddenly hit a large free fall cliff and sped down it as fast as there boards could go. They prepared themselves for the sudden turn back to the right level of standing. They kept speeding down as the ground came closer.

It's my turn to fly

Father be with me tonight

Oooooohhhhhhh

We're right on target

It's my turn to fly

Father be with me tonight

I'm right on target (keep your dream alive)

It's my turn to fly

Gotta prove this tonight

Let's do it together

It's my turn to fly

Father be with me tonight

I'm right on target (keep your dream alive)

It's my turn to fly

Gotta prove this tonight

Elizabeth will and Jack silently whooped as Kasan and Rowan made the sharp turn and sped over the finish line. Kasan and Rowan jumped into the air and got themselves in a huge bear hug as they had won the race of the doubles for the first time in five years. Kasan and Rowan chuckled to themselves as they saw Will, Elizabeth and Jack leaving the scene thinking that they hadn't been noticed.


End file.
